wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - September 25, 2018
The September 25, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado on September 25, 2018. Episode summary Country Dominance vs Mahlicia Country Dominance lived up to their team name, as they reigned supreme over Mahalicia in the second week of WWE Mixed Match Challenge Season 2. In the opening moments, Jinder Mahal challenged Denver’s own Bobby Lashleyto a push-up contest with their respective partners on their backs. It didn’t go as planned for The Modern Day Maharaja, however, as he and Alicia Fox soon found themselves toppled to the canvas when Mahal disciple Sunil Singh decided to pile on. Friends Mickie James and Alicia soon took over, trading momentum until outside interference from Jinder brought about complete disorder. Then, in the height of the action, Mickie and Alicia collided inside the ring, and Lashley’s hype cohort Lio Rush took out Sunil Singh on the outside, clearing the way for The Rocky Mountain Machine to drive The Modern Day Maharaja into the canvas with an earth-shattering Standing Stalling Suplex for the three-count. Next week, Mahal & Fox will look to rebound when they square off against the dynamic team of Finn Bálor & Bayley. The Fabulous Truth vs Awe-ska Team Awe-ska has officially set out on their quest to become two-time WWE Mixed Match Challenge competition winners with an impressive triumph over the unlikely pairing of R-Truth & Carmella. Prior to the opening bell, chants of “Truth TV” echoed throughout the arena. The Miz and R-Truth kicked off the action, but The Fabulous Truth initiated a good old-fashioned dance break that included not only themselves, but Asuka as well. And when Miz decided to add his own mock moonwalk into the mix, he soon felt the hard Truth of a boot to the face. Truth soon chased Miz around the ring, opening the door for The A-Lister to gain the advantage. Asuka and Carmella tagged in and engaged in a furious exchange, but when Miz broke up a pin attempt by The Staten Island Princess, all-out bedlam ensued. And though the melee concluded with Princess Mella knocking Miz out of the ring, Asuka took advantage of her opponent’s back being turned and hooked in the Asuka Lock to make the former SmackDown Women’s Champion tap out for the all-important win. The action will continue next week when Rusev & Lana look to hand a second MMC defeat to fellow husband/wife team Jimmy Uso & Naomi. Don’t miss WWE Mixed Match Challenge, streaming LIVE, Tuesdays at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch! Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Bobby Lashley & Mickie James (w/ Lio Rush) defeated Mahalicia (Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox) (w/ Sunil Singh) * Mixed Tag Team Match: Awe-suka (The Miz & Asuka) defeated The Fabulous Truth (R-Truth & Carmella) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_09252018dg_0054--ff0d6aae89033c3527aa154bc8c0ae46.jpg 002_MMC_09252018dg_0094--271163beebf25ec1eaf3f2fddef47129.jpg 003_MMC_09252018dg_0155--4fd52143547c3045d87ec78e315197b1.jpg 004_MMC_09252018dg_0190--08a63ad75414ee3a4eec38f1ef1f5010.jpg 005_MMC_09252018ej_0087--04838b15c77675614a9c2a2b7cf5d2dd.jpg 006_MMC_09252018dg_0216--8d7d0ad17a0daf8ce56add1d9b548103.jpg 007_MMC_09252018dg_0229--7af1dd9900f20a30a2fe3a2d563c389f.jpg 008_MMC_09252018dg_0243--c0813c14605f0ab7b9bc8d2340c62f26.jpg 009_MMC_09252018dg_0297--9675de27e3b73cef846ae99f100fc6b0.jpg 010_MMC_09252018dg_0302--780fe246ec6f8dada2ca189279221b1c.jpg 011_MMC_09252018ej_0126--8698070ca0d0594b889ef751459c746c.jpg 012_MMC_09252018dg_0317--367b5a3774e8e014719c53f81c09ae45.jpg 013_MMC_09252018dg_0344--cdb7908fdcd01bfa8117b6e353e713fe.jpg 014_MMC_09252018ej_0202--49dbd17cedd66b06a7e309117767a874.jpg 015_MMC_09252018dg_0394--795d48c7582fb13d7ac443e6dbc5be27.jpg 016_MMC_09252018dg_0408--72a0e41cd91603fcf74e3f7c5c37b799.jpg 017_MMC_09252018dg_0447--945b42bfd945a37953ac493dea924039.jpg 018_MMC_09252018dg_0468--8c58f2e5e9d1f8c5389caf7c498c8c4c.jpg 019_MMC_09252018ej_0244--e32a1c02647c0a785659787b8c654f58.jpg 020_MMC_09252018dg_0505--3019a8963d75bc00d8aceaffc6770127.jpg 021_MMC_09252018dg_1228--40351c5db4da79d70082bc0a51bde8d3.jpg 022_MMC_09252018ej_0320--c68cf8b1ef12de1658e198808534f857.jpg 023_MMC_09252018dg_0918--75fb3287e1b8ab7559c7421303b29664.jpg 024_MMC_09252018dg_0937--cc7cc83afeba427a91c9afd54494157f.jpg 025_MMC_09252018ej_0352--363d74de6a22ac5dec6e267311de28e8.jpg 026_MMC_09252018dg_0953--391ce04e89cd2350f0edbcb0628960ef.jpg 027_MMC_09252018ej_0396--e568fb37f3186ac3db403db51097fe50.jpg 028_MMC_09252018dg_0977--361495f895b6bc9345ee32422eacb865.jpg 030_MMC_09252018dg_0965--82fbaccd82949e992906f4e5875e7371.jpg 031_MMC_09252018dg_1001--c13288cc8f18456e13cbaadee2abe6a4.jpg 032_MMC_09252018dg_1030--e42633b29804b25ba1973d6df268775d.jpg 033_MMC_09252018dg_1061--ccdd75e7cdcc248ef5dd19e53f6d2708.jpg 034_MMC_09252018dg_1076--6e43c919e039b4fc8078a037e83e8cb1.jpg 035_MMC_09252018ej_0422--746ce47de5da0687562e0600188adb9f.jpg 036_MMC_09252018dg_1124--f67a775ac68d1186a6cd6b412a44ba04.jpg 037_MMC_09252018ej_0469--d8252e80822299dd6d85cb766f066c23.jpg 038_MMC_09252018dg_1169--ef0ba7da6b64af31f603861cc5f47274.jpg 039_MMC_09252018dg_1179--de972edd16a18bb0e98ee546558c7d05.jpg 040_MMC_09252018dg_1188--537bc3cd2cdd022ba9bb3132a0efd38a.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young